clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karazachi
OK You werent given a second chance, You just never did anything wrong! you were wrongly blocked. Users who get second chances are the ones who were REALLY bad and that want to become good. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Unblock 'No, particularly because of "what's so wrong with swearing", glorification of Walruses and Russian One, impersonating a Catholic when you"re really of Bahai Faith (as you confessed on the CPFW), mocking me, ridiculing the wiki, ridiculing mine, Explorer's and other people's work, upsetting/scaring Explorer (you did scare him), editing my user page abroad and using an edit summary reading "OWNED", following me via spamming on the Autism Wiki, threatening to contact Uberfuzzy, praising the Un-CP, and by far, IMPERSONATING A CATHOLIC. Listen, walking into a church and attending a Mass does not make you a Catholic, practicing or otherwise. I walked into a laboratory and took part in an experiment, am I now an atheist? No, no I am not. I used their facilities, stood on their land, and took part in their activites, but that doesn't make ME an atheist. The same thing applies to you: you walked into a Catholic church, sat down, listened to a bishop/priest, took Mass, ate the communions, etc. etc., and walked out. You then claim you're a practicing Catholic just because you went in and took the rituals. You also denounced Satan, Jesus, '''and the Book of Revelation, and pretty much everything else Christian, said you were of the Bahai Faith, and you mocked us. You still act all arrogant and know-it-all-ish on the ACPFWW, and you wrote that wretched Explorer ridicule article, etc. etc. Don't even get me STARTED on your ACPFWW User Page and how you said every dicipline I did "failed", and how you said I was power abuse, etc. etc. Finally, I saw you, on the Un-CP, saying the F-Word in their Shout Box. With this stack of INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE, I can't and won't unblock you. You may have fooled many of my online aquaintencres/friends, but I can see right through your "apology"; you just want to roam free again. You were blocked for a reason, and blocked shall you remain. You may have fooled other people, but you can't fool me. THE ANSWER IS NO! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) No I am not sith cub. Unknown4 19:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) UN-CPW I am blocked there again! I am not ben! He must have hacked my IP! [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Un-CP The Un-CP can not be advertised here for the same reason as the CPFW. Just because I don't have much power here anymore doesn't mean I'm going to let the children (who are often younger thatn the CPFW viewers) get their minds poisoned with filth. That's my final answer. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Leek Award for Humility You get the Leek award, Given to users who show Humility-LEEKDUCK WELCOME ABOARD! Welcome to my shop! If you want a job request one on the talk of the shop. If you want to go to the Shop Click here. --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 22:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the award! It's awesome! I am da bomb! 20:40, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe I should make my own user award (UCPW, ACPW, and CPFFW don't count) RAWR! Lol that made me laugh! Thank you for my award for being naughty lol! I appreciate it! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC)